


All Hale the King (Sterek Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Gage Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Derek has a twin, F/M, Hale Pack, Hale Twins, Hale brothers - Freeform, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pining Derek Hale, Podfic, Slow Burn, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Twin Brothers, podfic length 6-8 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: It's been three months since Derek left Beacon Hills. He didn't say bye to anyone. He left his pack without an alpha. Then all of a sudden he's back, but he seems out of character. Stiles automatically assumes he's been cursed, that is until he finds out that he isn't Derek at all, but his twin brother, Gage. Gage is nothing like his brother and he falls in with the pack perfectly and he's an alpha. Stiles and Gage become good friends. Then one day, Derek does come back and Gage steps down as alpha. Stiles is pissed. He and Derek never got along. Derek was rude, harsh, snappy, bossy, forceful, all the things you could hate in a guy. Now he's forced to answer to Derek, who thinks he's king. Stiles is sick of it and decides it's time Derek was put in check.





	All Hale the King (Sterek Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Hale the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061519) by [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica). 



This is my first podfic, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. I'm still learning!  
Length-06:57:15

[ Mp3 chapters 1-10](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RKfxa9G_CPFo0v3Y8D8eMT-ZK65zOou8)  
[ Mp3 chapters 11-20](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1clDVWnpeQimjykS8uwOmwPL42kTR03MF)  
[ Mp3 chapters 21-30](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kxR0_0ynRlPwki6Ooe5YQpqWyYIGjGrZ)  
[ Mp3 chapters 31-40](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17jWgD7eI3IsnkG7Jxnpl7gd5scCPiwl8)  
[ Mp3 chapters 41-53](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Klvm4ot-qJ1vCm-hD0U5kG0lzlHk_MzE)


End file.
